Halloween Promotion
The 2008 Halloween Bonanza Promotion period is now over. Thank you to everyone who entered and have a Happy Halloween! During the Halloween Bonanza Promotion, players will receive a "mystery gift" with purchases they make in the period between October 14th and October 31st, 2008. This promotion is open to players using whichever payment method they prefer (i.e. including credit card, paypal, OOO Game Card, PayByCash, and the always popular cash). However, only purchases of $9.95 and higher are eligible to receive a mystery gift. Purchases of either doubloons or subscription during the promotion period are eligible. Please remember that the current payment limits on your account apply and cannot be exceeded. As with previous events, your mystery gift will be redeemable on any Pirate associated with your account. You may redeem up to 10 mystery gifts per account, no mystery gift will be awarded for the 11th purchase and thereafter. Mystery gift items will be in-game swords, clothing, or bludgeons. However, in celebration of Halloween, you also have a chance to receive a: *tan octopus *black pet elephant *black pet cat *black pet dog *Bone trinket *Bone bludgeon *Piece of special Halloween furniture Finally, everyone will also have a chance to receive a "Pirate Ticket". Winners of a Pirate Ticket will receive one of the mysterious new familiars scheduled for release in November and an exciting piece of Puzzle Pirates clothing to commemorate their win. In addition to their prizes, every participant will also receive a commemorative trophy for participating in the Halloween Bonanza promotion. Hmmm. Pumpkin-y! Details Purchases eligible for the Halloween Bonanza must be made between Noon PST on October 14th and 5pm PST on October 31st. Subscription New subscriptions during the promotion period will receive a mystery gift. Players with an existing subscription will receive a mystery gift. You can become eligible for an additional mystery gift if you are already subscribed by extending your subscription during the promotion period. You can learn more about extending an existing subscription here. Coinscriptions do not count as a purchase and do not count towards the Halloween Bonanza Promotion. Paypal All payments completed with Paypal during the period of the promotion will result in a player receiving a mystery gift. It is, however, important to note that some Paypal payment options, including those initiated from a bank account, can take several days to clear. Payments cleared after the period of promotion has expired are not eligible for mystery gifts. eChecks are the most common form of "delayed" Paypal payment. Cash Players paying with cash, checks, or money orders mailed to our office are also eligible to receive a mystery gift. However, these payments must be received at our office prior to the last day of the promotion (October 31st). Due to the constraints of the promotion, we will not be able to provide mystery gifts for direct payments received after this date. Collecting your bonus Your bonus item can be collected in-game by logging in and viewing the "Ahoy" panel on the Pirate with which you would like to receive the gift. If you find you have received the "Pirate Ticket": *Check to make sure Ticket is in your booty, you won't get your familiar without it! *Submit a petition with the subject "Mystery Familiar Claim" and includes your name, address and shirt size *Wait! You will receive notification that your claim has been validated and your pirate ticket will be collected. You will receive your new familiar sometime in November when it is no longer a mystery! Mystery Gift Distribution and Value Three Rings guarantees that each of the first ten (10) purchases made by a player on their Puzzle Pirates account will receive a randomly selected mystery gift during the period of the promotion. The selection of items is made entirely by chance (all purchasing players will receive a bonus item, but the distribution is arbitrary) and is not calculated based on the amount of the transaction or the frequency with which purchases are made; the probability of receiving a specific item is the same for your first or 10th purchase. The probabilities distribution for various mystery gifts will be as follows: *Pirate Ticket: New Mystery Familiar! (0.3%) *Tan Octopus Familiar (0.5%) *Black Elephant (1%) *Black Cat or Dog (1.5%) *Bone Bludgeon (2%) *Bone Trinket (2%) *Halloween Furniture (2.5%) *Clothing, bludgeon, etc. (90.2%) Three Rings offers no substitutions for these items. These items are offered as a bonus to doubloon and subscription purchases and have no cash or redemption value with Three Rings and cannot be returned for a discount. If you are unable to retrieve your mystery bonus gift, contact us through the Support Form. We should be able to validate your purchase and assist with any problems. Category:In-game events